


Ice cream (a sweater weather fic)

by whataboutmyfries



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Lumosinlove
Genre: Inspired by Sweater Weather | Coast to Coast - lumosinlove, M/M, spicy little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whataboutmyfries/pseuds/whataboutmyfries
Summary: Hey! welcome to my very first smut fic ever :)) ngl to you guys, it’s probably gonna be rusty so constructive criticism is always appreciated!you can find me on tumblrhere!
Relationships: logan/leo/finn
Kudos: 28





	Ice cream (a sweater weather fic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweater Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750912) by [lumosinlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove). 



Leo was pissed. You could practically see the smoke coming out his ears. The team had been playing some stupid prank where they pretended he wasn’t there; You know, your average juvenile shit that the lions did. **  
**

What bothered him was that _someone_ — or rather, two someones— had decided to continue the game after they’d left the locker room. They’d been especially infuriating on the way home, what with all the cheek kisses and loud singing and hands on thighs. Leo was going to implode.

What was worse though, was that Finn and Logan had decided to watch a movie, something mushy and adorable that Finn had picked. Logan had just shot Finn a look and Finn had grinned mischievously, the two boys flopping down on either side of Leo, holding hands in his lap.

That’s how they’d landed up in the position they were in now, Finn and Logan kissing right in front of Leo’s face, Leo being able to do little but watch. 

Finn had changed into a pair of gym shorts, the fabric hanging low on his hips as he walked into the kitchen, tugging his tank top free of the waistband.

“Lo, want some ice cream? I think I might have gotten an extra tub….”

Leo froze. No, Finn wouldn’t. He wouldn’t dare. Leo _loved_ ice cream and had somehow talked himself into a diet where he’d been forbidden from even looking at the damn thing. He’d finally finished the diet plan yesterday and had immediately gone out and gotten himself an enormous tub of Ben and Jerry’s.

Unfortunately for him, his boys had talked him into saving it for tonight, so they could all curl up on the couch to watch a good movie with their ice creams.

Big mistake. 

Because now Finn was walking back to the couch, ice cream in hand and a mischievous smile playing on his lips. Logan’s eyes flicked to Leo’s before quickly looking away, a shit-eating grin splitting his lips. 

That’s it. He couldn’t take this anymore. 

Blue eyes met Hazel as he rose to his feet, stalking over to where Finn stood, the redhead yielding a step at the intensity crackling in the pale blue irises. 

“L-Lo, I think there’s a little breeze somewhere, can you feel it?” Finn stuttered, trying valiantly to ignore Leo’s smirk. Finn knew he was fighting a losing battle, and Leo knew it too, grinning wider as he backed Finn against the kitchen counter. 

Finn heard a vague “ _oh fuck_ ” from somewhere on the couch as he lifted his head to look Leo in the eye, the weight of the taller boy pinning him to the marble. 

“What was that you were saying about the ice cream Harz?” Leo casually brought his hands to rest on the counter, conveniently caging Finn in. 

Finn gulped, his hands shaking around the cold in his palms. Leo’s eyes trailed down before he reached out a finger, catching a drop of ice cream as it melted.

Leo locked eyes with Finn, raising an eyebrow as he put his finger in his mouth and sucked, his tongue flicking out between his lips. 

Finn’s breath caught, even as he saw Logan touching himself out of the corner of his eye, his snapback knocked out of place by the couch. 

“What Ice cream? I-I was just getting these for….all three of us.” 

Leo hummed, his eyes tracing a path down to the bulge in Finn’s shorts before walking back to the couch, his breath rushing out of him at the sight of Logan; spread out on the couch, head tipped back, hand down his sweats. 

Leo’s looked back over at Finn, who was now leaning heavily on the counter, eyes fixed on Logan. 

Leo just smirked, getting on his knees in front of the couch. “Want me to get that for you Tremz?” 

“Merde, Nut. Je te veux tellement.” 

Leo smiled, tipping Logan’s chin up, he shot Finna a look before kissing Logan, with a bruising intensity, his hands sliding up to pin Logan’s to the couch, pausing to flick his snapback off on the way. 

A whispered “ _holy fucking hell_ ” had Leo smiling into the kiss, Logan’s lip quirking up at the corners. Leo bit Logan’s lip making him gasp, his hips involuntarily bucking up. Leo smirked, climbing on top of Logan, a hand sliding down his torso to slip under his shirt. 

Logan gasped at the icy fingers that trailed under his shirt, featherlight touched that had him panting as Leo’s lips stole the breath from his lungs. Leo used the leverage to pull his shirt off, tugging it up to tie his wrists together.

“Better be good for me Tremzy” Leo whispered, leaning down to kiss his neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

The sound of footsteps had him sitting up, pressing a finger to Logan’s lips as hazel eyes met his. 

Leo let out a low laugh, “Oh no Bambi, I have plans for you.” He beckoned the redhead over, watching his throat bob as he gulped. “Sit on that chair. You’re not allowed to touch yourself. You can’t come until I say so. Understand?” 

Finn swallowed, but obeyed, a heady combination of lust and frustration swimming in his eyes.

Logan’s emerald eyes trailed Leo’s cold fingers down his body, the former hissing softly as Leo’s cold fingers slipped under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping around his cock. 

A strangled moan ripped out of Finn’s throat as he watched Leo strip Logan bare, the blonde pausing to rip his own shirt off and blindfold logan with it. 

Leo’s eyes didn’t leave Finn’s as he slid down Logan’s body, pressing open-mouthed kisses to his thigh, his hands slowly working Logan’s dick. 

Finn let out a moan, biting his lip as he reached over his shoulders to grip the back of the chair, his muscles straining with the grip he kept on the chair. His eyes screwed shut as he tried not to come in his pants. 

To his eternal surprise, he heard a choked gasp from the couch, his eyes snapping open to see Leo staring at his arms, mouth hanging open. Finn grinned to himself, letting his head fall back as he groaned. 

Leo was practically drooling before he saw the little smirk on Finn’s lips. He grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye as he lowered his mouth to Logan’s cock, never breaking eye contact as he took him in deep. 

Logan’s legs jerked around Leo’s head, and Leo laughed breathlessly around his length, taking him in further. 

Finn was going to implode, he was not going to last, the sight of Leo sucking logan off too much for him to bear. He was about to tell Leo as much when the blonde beckoned him over.

Finn groaned, walking over as Leo pulled Logan in for a kiss, his hand pumping Logan’s cock in between their chests. 

“Bet you wish you’d been a good boy before hmm?” 

It was taking every ounce of self-control in Finn’s body to not come right there, especially as he saw Logan panting, bound and blindfolded next to him. 

“ _Fuck me_ ”

“Oh, I plan to mon cheri.” Leo purred, tugging Finn in for a savage kiss. “I can’t resist those fucking Bambi eyes”

Logan gasped, tugging against his binds. “Merde, Leo touchez moi” 

Leo grinned. “Impatients, sommes-nous?” 

Logan just groaned, struggling against his binds. Leo looked at Finn, raising an eyebrow. 

Finn needed no further prompting as he leaned forward, his lips crashing into Leo’s while he climbed into the taller boy’s lap. Leo groaned, a hand sliding down Finn’s back to grip his arse while the other reached to pump Logan’s cock. 

Finn groaned aloud as Leo’s mouth trailed kisses down his neck licking and sucking as he went. The sight of Logan on the couch while Leo kneaded his ass almost drove Finn over the edge. 

Leo’ hand slipped around his cock and Finn jumped. 

“ _Fuck_ Leo, Your hands are freezing!”

Leo laughed against Finn’s neck, his hands picking up speed as he groaned, Finn’s fingers pulling his cock free.

“Come for me, mes amours”

The sight of Leo and Finn orgasming, their heads thrown back as they thrust into his hands, had Leo gasping, thick ribbons of white falling over Finn’s fist. 

“Merde.” Logan gasped, his legs falling limp while he gasped for breath, arms and eyes still bound as his body went slack, sinking against the cushions.

Finn let out a breathless laugh, his head tucked into Leo’s neck, his fingers twined in the blond hair. 

“Damn, Nutty. I have _got_ to steal your ice cream more often”


End file.
